


Legends Never Die

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Acquaintances, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Or As I Like to think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TWIN SUNS!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------Maul groaned.The last thing he remembered was collapsing in Kenobi's arms.And dying.Dying as in the end of his story and his goals of vengeance.-----------------------------------------------------------------------The story in which Maul survives the events that took place on Tatooine and is beyond confused.





	

Maul groaned. 

The last thing he had remembered was collapsing in Kenobi's arms. 

And dying.

Dying as in the end of his story and his goals of vengeance. But _Nooo,_ Kenobi just _had_ to... Had to do what exactly? Save him? After all that Maul did to him and his loved ones, Obi-Wan saved him.

The Zabrak opened his eyes.

The house was rather comfortable looking. Simple, yes, but comfortable. The Zabrak was currently laying on a couch of sorts, a rather messy one at that. Maul had no need for comfort when he was still a Sith apprentice in training, his former master had left him behind on more than occasion to fend for himself.

But now, his old bones creaked as he sat up. The Zabrak gazed at his cybernetic legs, he still remembered the day the Mandalorians gave them to him...after Kenobi and Ohnaka had chased him and Savage to their ship and blasted them out off the sky.

Maul glanced up when he heard someone knocking at the door.

He immediate looked around for his lightsaber.

But Kenobi had ruined that one as well. 

Speaking of who, Kenobi was nowhere in sight and a rather persistent being was knocking on the door to Kenobi's home.

The Zabrak growled but got up to answer whoever it was.

The door opened revealing a boy around Ezra's age. He had a sandy blonde hair and was wearing a white tunic. The boy's eyes widened when he saw the Zabrak.

"Uh...hello. Is Old Ben here?" The boy asked. Maul raised his eyebrow, "Old Ben? Never heard of him. Now scram." The boy held a hand up to the door. 

"Please? I _really_ need to talk to him about something. My name's Luke by the way. What's yours?" He asked. 

"Jabba the Hutt." Maul muttered dryly.

The Zabrak flinched as a hand was placed on his soldier. Kenobi was standing closely behind him smiling at the boy. "Ah, Luke! So glad you could visit. Come in, come in." The old man said as he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

The boy- _Luke_ -followed Kenobi inside.

Maul stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Did the boy not know that Kenobi is a Jedi? Not just any Jedi, but a Jedi living in a backwater planet on the run from the Empire.

Kenobi poured three cups of tea. He looked up and gestured for Maul to sit down and drink his.

The Zabrak narrowed his eyes in distrust.

Luke and Kenobi chatted with each other for several minutes. Eventually, Luke had to leave. Something about an Uncle Lars and Moisture Farming. Maul barely registered the boy saying goodbye to both of them as he left.

Kenobi sighed a moment after Luke left.

"He's a good boy. Lives with his aunt and uncle. He comes by every now and again to check up on me." Kenobi said. Maul stared at the other man, "Is he the one you talked about? The Chosen One?" 

The Jedi hesitated then nodded. "He is," Kenobi said softly. "He has a great destiny ahead of him. I've been watching him and his family for many years, protecting them." 

The Zabrak chuckled. "Protecting them? You of all people should know that a family and loved ones will leave you broken. If he has _such_ a great destiny ahead of him, he _will_ lose those he holds dear."

Kenobi nodded sadly. "He will. Everyone does." 

Maul folded his arms across his chest. "How do you know he won't fall to the DarkSide? Many Jedi did back in the Clone War, even some that you were close too." He asked.

Kenobi sighed. "I don't know. But he's the the last hope for the defeat of the Sith." 

The Zabrak rolled his eyes. "You say defeat, but the DarkSide will never go away. _I_ should know." 

The Jedi nodded. "Yes, unfortunately you do." 

They sat in silence after that. Maul picked up the cup of tea and sniffed it, it seemed fine if not a little cold so he took a sip. Immediately he started to hack it back up. 

He glared daggers at Kenobi.

"Zabraks," Maul said slowly. "Cannot drink herbal tea. We are _carnivores_." 

The Jedi had the nerve to chuckle.

"Sorry, it completely slipped my mind." Kenobi apologized. Maul huffed, "Do not patronize me."

The Zabrak set cup of tea down and finally sat back down on the couch. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

_When did I start thinking of him as Obi-Wan?_

_"_ Maul, we've been enemies for many years. You've killed people I cared about, you murdered innocents. You've done other things too, good things. Young Ezra told me you saved him, you are not a heartless monster. I am sorry to hear about your mother's death, at the time when I first met her, I didn't realize she had any children." Obi-Wan said.

"She cared about you. Your brother did too. The Mandalorians when to war for you, they respected you." Obi-Wan stared at Maul. "You can't stay here. It's hard enough for me alone, it would be next to impossible to mask _three_ Force Signatures. Perhaps...you should go out on your own. Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do in your place." 

The Zabrak nodded. "Yes, you _don't_ know what I should do. That's my decision Master Jedi." 

Maul stood up. "I think perhaps it's time for me to leave. I need a ship, Ezra has clearly taken mine." 

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll give you enough credits for a short ride on a shuttle to the closet civilized planet." Maul laughed. "A _shuttle?_ Kenobi, I am not taking a shuttle."

Realization dawned on the Jedi's face. "If you kill a whole crew just to take their ship, the Empire will be _quite_ suspicious." 

The Zabrak shrugged. "What do I care? I'm not the one protecting the Chosen One." Obi-Wan sighed and when he looked up, Maul was nowhere in sight. 

The sound of a speeder zooming towards the direction of the nearest town was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't cry a lot when fictional characters die. It's only happened once or twice in the past, but Maul's death got to me. 
> 
> So I decide to right this little story of how he survives. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and thank you for reading!!


End file.
